Sempre Rose
by Karina Danielle
Summary: Rony fica desesperado quando a sua pequena Rose Weasley se diz apaixonada.


**SEMPRE ROSE.**

**Fic de Karina J. Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, tudo pertence a J.K Rowling, até porque se me pertencesse eu estaria rica. NÃO COPIE!**

- Pai... – A pequena ruiva de olhos azuis infinitamente iguais ao do pai, chamou o homem com a voz de choro.

- Sim, meu amor... – Ronald Weasley pega a sua menina no colo e a abraça, já prevendo o coro. – Porque está triste, meu bem?

- Porque eu estou apaixonada, papai. – Rose Weasley responde com lágrimas nos olhos causando uma surpresa em Ronald.

- V-v-você o quê? – Rony pergunta desnorteado. Não conseguia entender como a sua garotinha podia dizer isso sem mais nem menos. Ela tinha apenas cinco anos, sequer entendia algo sobre amor e paixão. Quem foi o louco que tirou a inocência da pequena Weasley? Seja quem for Ronald estava o amaldiçoando até a 13ª geração.

- Estou apaixonada, papai. Quero me casar com ele e viver junto como o senhor e a mamãe. – a menina diz com um olhar sonhador.

- Mas... vocês namoram? – Rony pergunta cautelosamente.

- Dãã... Claro que não, papai... – Rose diz revirando os olhos. – Se eu estivesse namorando ele, eu não estaria triste...

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Ron pergunta estupefato.

- Por foto. – A garotinha diz decidida.

- Você está apaixonada por esse garoto por foto, meu bem?

- Ah papai. Ele parece um anjo, um lindo anjo. Eu não tenho culpa de sonhar sempre com ele e de ele ser o anjo mais lindo do mundo. – Rose diz abrindo os braços e girando sonhadoramente.

- Você sabe o nome dele? – O pai perguntou desconfiado. Esperava que a filha manifestasse tais sentimentos mais tarde. Bem mais tarde.

- Scorp. – Rose diz simplesmente, abrindo um sorriso largo como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo com o pai.

- Scorp? Quem é esse Scorp? Que raio de nome é esse? – Rony pergunta tentando se recordar de algum garotinho com esse nome.

- Pare papai. Esse é o apelido que dei a ele. Quer ver a foto? – Rose pergunta se animando.

- Acho que sim. – Ron diz em estado de choque, sentia que a qualquer momento morreria. Onde estava a inocência das crianças? A menina voltou correndo e afobada.

- Aqui papai. Ele não parece um anjo? – Ela pergunta com expectativa e o pai fica pálido. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, a garotinha Weasley, a que ele criara com tanto amor e carinho estava apaixonada pelo filhote de doninha saltitante, Scorpius Malfoy. Sentiu a cor sair de sua face. Na foto Draco e Scorpius estavam caindo nas gargalhadas em uma entrevista, foto esta que Ronald havia recortado e guardado, visto que ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de um Malfoy era um caso raríssimo de acontecer. Se soubesse ele que a sua menininha iria achar a cria dos Malfoy's um anjo, teria queimado a foto.

- Scorpius Malfoy? – Depois de longos três minutos, Ron consegue se pronunciar. Tempo este que a mocinha aproveitou para admirar ainda mais o rapazinho. – Meu bem, você nunca deve se envolver com Scorpius Malfoy, querida. Nunca... Ele não é para você, além disso o papai não se dá bem com o pai de Scorpius.

- Porque papai? – Rose pergunta sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Porque uma vez um bruxo do mal tentou destruir o tio Harry, a sua mamãe e a mim. O pai de Scorpius e a família dele estavam do lado do bruxo do mal.

- Mas... se eles são culpados porque estão soltos?

- Eles se redimiram. No último momento a família Malfoy ajudou ao papai, mamãe e seus tios. – Rony diz desgostoso.

- Então isso faz deles pessoas boas, papai. – Rose diz com seus olhos impressionados.

- Como assim, Rose? – Ron pergunta sem entender a fascinação de Rose.

- Papai, vovó Molly uma vez disse que para as pessoas que foram criadas sem amor, carinho, que foram criadas para dá importância ao dinheiro e poder se transformarem em pessoas boas é sempre mais difícil, por isso se conseguirem devem sempre serem admiradas. – Rose diz com a voz sabichona, porém doce.

- Quando ouviu isso Rosinha? – Rony perguntou a sua pequena Weasley.

- Eu a ouvi conversando com o tio Harry sobre o pai de Scorpius. Desculpe papai, não farei novamente. – a menina diz com a cabeça baixa.

- Ok. – Ronald diz ainda estupefato. Eram muitas novidades para um pobre pai.

- Vou brincar com o Hugo, papai... – Rose diz sorrindo e dá um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ron e sai correndo.

- Não corra Rose, você pode se machucar... – Ele diz mais por instinto do que realmente pelo fato. Scorpius Malfoy, um anjo?

- Papai... – Rose chama novamente e Ron acorda do desvaneio. – Se Scorp me amar e pedir para casar comigo o senhor deixará? – ela pergunta com expectativa e Ronald dá um pulo da cadeira. Casar? Com um Malfoy? Estava começando a reservar um quarto no St. Mungus.

- Você ainda é muito nova para essas coisas, meu amor... – Rony diz tentando desviar da pergunta.

- Sabe papai, eu realmente o amo e quero estar com o anho para sempre. Você não faria uma maldade dessas comigo, faria? – Rose pergunta já prevendo o não.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para te ver feliz. – Rony diz ainda fugindo da pergunta.

- Eu te amo, pai. – Rose diz enchendo o pai de beijos.

- Mais do que o Malfoy? – Rony pergunta desconfiado.

- Tanto quanto o Scorp. – Rose diz com os olhos brilhando de paixão. Ron suspira derrotado.

- Só admire ele por foto, viu filhinha? Ele não pode saber disso nunca, jamais! – Ronald diz tentando influenciar a menina.

- Tá, tá. Promete segredo? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

- Prometo.

- Promessa de midinho? – a menina pergunta ainda desconfiada e levantando o dedo midinho. Rony Weasley dá um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo gostando de um Malfoy, aquela ainda era Rose Weasley a sua pequena. E assim nasceu a desconfiança de Ron pelo pequeno Malfoy, estimulando sempre que possível a rivalidade entre Scorpius e Rose.

Soubesse ele que o amor nasce mesmo nas piores circunstâncias se a ele existir apenas um pequeno espaço, talvez não tivesse se empenhado tanto em sua 'missão'. Porque estava escrito: Rose Weasley se tornaria Rose Malfoy, mas seria sempre a Rose.

**Nota da autora: Ok, minha primeira publicação aqui. Estou totalmente perdida. De qualquer forma... reviews?**


End file.
